During the past 20 years there has been an ever-increasing interest in the treatment of fluids, flowing in conduits, by means of magnetic devices which are externally attached to the conduits transmitting the fluids, which term includes both liquids and gases. The major problem for which magnetic fluid conditioners are used is the problem of precipitates which will adhere to the inner walls of the conduits and, even if the precipitates are non-corrosive, will thereby decrease the effective cross-sectional area of the conduits as well as increasing the flow resistance within the conduits.
The best known example, because it affects every household to some degree, is the incrustation of calcium salts and other compounds in water transmitting installations. After there is sufficient detrimental buildup in the pipes, it becomes necessary to replace the pipes because there is no way for removing the incrustation. The best solution of the problem is to prevent the incrustation by magnetically acting on the offending compounds by causing them to remain in solution and to be discharged in the flowing water as the water is expended.
Magnetic fluid conditioners are also being used for the same purposes by industry, and on conduits transmitting crude oil where such devices substantially decrease the buildup of paraffin on the interior walls of the conduits. The chemical industry is finding more and more uses for magnetic fluid conditioners as a means for abating many of their flow problems.
Magnetic fluid conditioners have at least two basic requirements which must be met. The magnets must be in close proximity to the fluid transmitting conduits, and, the fluid conditioner must have a housing for holding the magnets and for attachment to the conduit. A typical conditioner is U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,498 Apparatus For Magnetic Treatment of Liquids, Kulish, which issued Aug. 12, 1986. The most common method for holding the magnets in position within the housing is by the use of potting material, although other methods may be used.
Although electro-magnets may be used in magnetic fluid conditioners, permanent magnets are the preferred source of magnetic flux. Electro-magnets require the constant imput of outside energy (electricity) and also present the danger of causing an explosion by a defective device when operating in an explosive environment.
Permanent magnets have the advantage of low cost, requiring no outside power, and of being safe in any environment. Efforts have been made to increase the effectiveness of permanent magnets in fluid conditioners by utilizing a higher percentage of the available flux. The inventors are not aware of any published art directed toward this objective other than their own U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,271 Magnetic Fluid Conditioner, Weisenbarger et al which issued Dec. 8, 1987 on an application filed Dec. 15, 1986.
A review of U.S. Pat. No 4,711,271 will show that all the conditioners taught by this patent use links of magnetic material between and in direct contact with magnets on opposing sides of the fluid conducting conduits to which the fluid conditioners are attached.